Sun and Moon
by onyxstorm31
Summary: My version of Camp Rock after Mitchie's secret is relvealed. Deeper into what happens between Mitchie and Shane and before Final Jam. Mitchie runs off and Shane goes to find her. Mitchie Torres/Shane Gray
1. Chapter 1

**A Camp Rock fanfic. Takes place after Mitchie's secret is revealed but it's a different version. Mitchie gets lost and Shane goes to look for her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

"Not here you don't. Come on." Caitlyn said as she pulled Mitchie away from the crowd of murmuring people.

Shane's words kept repeating themselves in her head. She had lied and lost Shane's trust and Shane himself.

The next morning, Mitchie walked into the cabin where they were holding dance class. As soon as she went in everyone grew silent.

"What a joke." Tess said, laughing as she walked away.

Without saying a word, Mitchie went to the back of the room and sat down. Soon after Shane walked in and everyone quieted down and took a seat on the floor as he stood in the front.

He began, "So here's some advice. It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. It's gotta show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything"

He looked at her the whole time and even as Mitchie felt tears sting her eyes she couldn't look away. She deserved the look he gave her. Of distrust, of judging, and especially of disgust.

Finally he seemed to realize there were other people in the room and took his eyes off of her. Mitchie looked away and released a breathe she didn't know she had been holding.

Once Shane began instructing for everyone to get up to dance, Mitchie left. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking they would let her participate like before. Of course she knew she had brought this on herself and she didn't blame them. She couldn't even blame Tess.

Slowly she walked away from camp, making sure to keep out of other campers way. She didn't know how much time had passed but later she heard the bell for lunch. Mitchie ignored it and kept walking, going around the lake, farther into the wooded area. Thinking to send her mom a message telling her she was fine, Mitchie realized she had left her phone in her cabin.

"Oh well, she probably won't notice, with another bon fire tonight."

Deciding to get out of the sun, she went into the forest a bit deeper and sat down on a tree trunk. She closed her eyes and flashes from the summer passed through her mind, sometimes lingering on Shane longer than she liked. She stopped at the memory from the previous day. Shane's words cut into her again and tears slid down her cheeks. Mad at herself she refused to think about Shane. Instead she began going through her newest song in her head. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

**Shane P.O.V**

As Shane entered the cabin he would be teaching dance moves at, his eyes automatically landed on Mitchie. He didn't know what he felt. He wanted to be mad at her but it hurt him to see her down and alone. But he was stubborn and kept the memory of the previous day fresh in his mind.

"So here's some advice. It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. It's gotta show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything", he said as he looked right at Mitchie.

But he wasn't sure whether he was talking about her or himself. Lately he had been losing love for his music and whether Mitchie had lied or not, she made Shane want to devout to his music again.

Soon he remembered the others in the room and he tore his gaze away from Mitchie's. Her eyes were glazed with tears and they seemed so lost and hurt, he wanted to kick himself. Who was he to punish her?

Forcing her out of his mind so he could concentrate, he began teaching a couple dance techniques. Halfway through the class he noticed Mitchie was gone. He kept telling himself not to worry about her and be glad she had left, but his mind wouldn't listen.

As the day worn on he didn't see a trace of Mitchie. During lunch she was nowhere to be seen. _'Stop thinking about her.'_, he told himself sternly. Soon the sun went down as did the temperature. Not long after dinner, it began to pour. Still, Mitchie was out of sight. Since it was raining, he thought she would be in her cabin.

Shane met Nate and Jason at his cabin. They saw him and stopped talking.

"Hey guys." he said

"Hey." they replied in unison.

Before Shane could ask what they had been talking about they saw Mrs. Torres stop Caitlyn and ask her where Mitchie was.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Sorry Mrs. Torres. I haven't seen Mitchie since this morning."

Mrs. Torres nodded, looking a bit worried. "That's odd. I didn't see her at lunch or dinner."

Caitlyn smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure she's around her somewhere. Probably writing a new song or something."

"You've got a point. That's my Mitchie." Mrs. Torres said, also smiling.

Shane thought about how Mitchie's mom seemed to have completely forgotten about the day before. She was probably the most affected yet she had left it behind her. If Mitchie's mom could move on so should everyone else. Him especially.

Then something struck Shane. No one had seen Mitchie all day. Saying bye to Nate and Jason, he decided to look for her before it got too late.

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

Mitchie was jolted awake by the hard pelts of rain on her face. It had gotten dark and cold while she had slept. Getting up, she turned to go back to camp. Then she realized she couldn't remember the way she had come. Taking a guess she decided to go one way. Without sunlight it was almost pitch black except for the light of the moon that was barely any help.

As she took a step she didn't feel solid ground but her foot sunk and she was met with ice cold water. Kicking to go back above water, Mitchie's hand connected with a nearby rock. Pain shot through her arm as she screamed, inhaling a mouthful of water. Coughing and cradling her arm to her side, she made her way out of the lake, thankful it hadn't been that deep or far from the shore.

Shivering, she began walking in the direction she had been going. As the time passed, she couldn't see any signs of the camp and her jaw hurt from the constant chattering of her teeth.

The sound of a branch breaking made her stop.

"Mitchie?" She heard someone say behind her.

Turning quickly, she tripped on a tree and fell backwards. A thump was heard as her head hit a tree trunk and Mitchie released a moan.

"Mitchie, are you ok?" Shane asked as he knelt beside her.

"Shane?" she asked.

She heard him sigh in relief. "Yea, come on, sit up. Did you hit your head?"

"A little." She answered as she stood, careful not to use her left arm.

"I've been looking for you for the past hour. Why are you out here? Where were you going?"

Through chattering teeth she asked, "Looking for me?"

He nodded and she saw concern in his eyes. "Why?"

His eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean why? You've been gone all day. It's already late at night, it's freezing, and it's raining. When were you planning to go back to camp?"

"I was going back to camp."

"You were going in the opposite direction."

"What? I've been walking for over an hour in the wrong direction?" Looking away from him she murmured to herself, "Must be a sign."

But Shane heard her and he said in a harsh voice, "Yea, a sign that you should be more careful."

"Did you come here just to lecture me?" She asked, not liking his attitude. "Cause that's all you seem to be doing."

"I wouldn't have to if you were more careful." Before she could argue, he went on, grabbing her arm. "Now come on, we need to-."

But he stopped short when Mitchie screamed.

"What? What's wrong?"

Cradling her arm, she shook her head. "Nothing, my arm's just sore."

"Let me see." he ordered as he reached for her arm.

But Mitchie took a step back. "It's alright."

Not one to be swayed, he took a step closer, gently grabbing her hand.

"It's swollen. What happened?" he asked.

"I hit it on a rock when I fell in the lake." Trying to take her hand back, she couldn't ignore how nice his cold fingers felt on her swollen wrist.

Looking up at her, he didn't let go. "You shouldn't be left alone, you're a walking disaster." He tried to joke. "But stop trying to pull away and let me help you."

"Why would you help me? I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Instead of answering her question he took his jacket it off and draped it around her shoulders. "Here. You're soaked and it's cold."

Mitchie didn't say anything, not sure what to think of his attitude.

"I think your wrist is going to be fine, just a bit swollen for a couple days. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, it was just my wrist." She said, taking back her arm after he had released it. She didn't want to admit it to herself that she had like him holding her hand.

He nodded. "Ok then. Come on, we should get back to camp, it's getting late and you must be freezing."

As they began walking, an awkward silence settled over them. Finally Shane broke the silence.

"Where were you going anyway?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Nowhere. I just wanted to-, I was trying to-. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from all the looks and whispers."

"About that-" Shane began but Mitchie cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Yea, I know I deserve it, but it doesn't mean I want to have people rubbing it in my face at every turn. Punishment enough is how I feel and how I hurt the people who mean the most to me."

"Mitchie-"

"No, Shane. I know I hurt you. But I didn't lie to you. I lied to Tess, everyone else just got involved. And the Mitchie you met was the real me. The time we spent wasn't a lie. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the courage. I was a coward. I knew you would get mad at me and not listen. But I'm sorry, I really am. And-"

Shane effectively stopped Mitchie.

**Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. It's a bit longer. Hope the rest are a bit longer too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Shane P.O.V**

Shane had spent an hour looking for Mitchie and still nothing. It was raining and getting colder. Although the trees blocked most of the downpour he was close to soaked.

He wasn't sure if he was going the right way, it was really deep into the forest and anyone sensible would've stayed away. But still, something had made him come this way.

Movement pulled Shane out of his thoughts. Walking faster he saw a figure stop as his foot landed on a branch.

"Mitchie?" he called out.

She quickly turned but tripped and fell backwards. Soon he heard a thump and knew she had hit her head.

Quickly he went to her side."Mitchie, are you ok?"

Looking up at him, she said "Shane?"

He release a breathe. "Yea, come on, sit up. Did you hit your head?"

"A little." She answered. They both stood and he noticed she did so awkwardly, not using her left arm.

"I've been looking for you for the past hour. Why are you out here? Where were you going?" Before he knew it, he was throwing questions at her.

Through chattering teeth she asked, "Looking for me?" She made it sound like the prospect was impossible. In a way, he knew she had reason to find it so hard to believe.

When he nodded she asked him,"Why?"

Her tone was so incredulous. "What do you mean why? You've been gone all day. It's already late at night, it's freezing, and it's raining. When were you planning to go back to camp?"

"I was going back to camp." she said, almost stubbornly.

"You were going in the opposite direction."

"What? I've been walking for over an hour in the wrong direction?" She said, then she turned away and he heard her whisper "Must be a sign."

"Yea, a sign that you should be more careful." He said almost harshly, but he wasn't sure if he was mad at her comment or how he felt guilty because of it.

"Did you come here just to lecture me?" She said, clearly not in the mood."Cause that's all you seem to be doing."

"I wouldn't have to if you were more careful." He shot back. And before she could keep arguing he went on, grabbing her arm. "Now come on, we need to-."

But a scream from Mitchie made him stop and drop her arm.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, my arm's just sore." she said, but still she cradled her arm like a wounded puppy.

"Let me see." He said, not believing it.

Mitchie took a step back from him. "It's alright."

Not letting it drop he gently grabbed her arm.

He inspected it. "It's swollen. What happened?" he asked.

"I hit it on a rock when I fell in the lake." She said curtly as she tried to take back her arm.

Not letting go, his eyes moved to hers. They seemed tired but a little happier than this morning. "You shouldn't be left alone, you're a walking disaster." He tried to lighten the mood. "But stop trying to pull away and let me help you."

"Why would you help me? I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Her words got to him but he didn't let it show and changed the subject. "Here. You're soaked and it's cold." He said, as he drapped his jacket over her shoulders.

Mitchie seemed surprised but didn't say a word.

"I think your wrist is going to be fine, just a bit swollen for a couple days. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She pulled at her arm and he let it go. "No, it was just my wrist."

"Ok then. Come on, we should get back to camp, it's getting late and you must be freezing."

She nodded and they began walking in an awkward silence. Curiosity drove him to break the silence.

"Where were you going anyway?"

He saw her shrug in the dark."Nowhere. I just wanted to-, I was trying to-. I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from all the looks and whispers." She stuttered, hurt clear in her voice as well as disapproval and self judging. He could tell she didn't blame anyone but herself. It finally sunk in how much everyone's attitude was hurting her.

Trying to fix things, he began to tell her that he wanted to move on. "About that-" But she cut him off.

"Yea, I know I deserve it, but it doesn't mean I want to have people rubbing it in my face at every turn. Punishment enough is how I feel and how I hurt the people who mean the most to me."

"Mitchie-" he tried again.

"No, Shane. I know I hurt you. But I didn't lie to you. I lied to Tess, everyone else just got involved. And the Mitchie you met was the real me. The time we spent wasn't a lie. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the courage. I was a coward. I knew you would get mad at me and not listen. But I'm sorry, I really am. And-"

Not knowing any other way to get her to calm down and listen he kissed her before he even knew what he was doing.

Her lips were soft against his and they felt just right. Almost instantly Mitchie responded, her arms going around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Finally they broke apart, both breathless.

Mitchie looked both shocked and pleased. Shane thought pleased was the winning emotion running through her eyes and he was pleased himself.

Suddenly she got serious. "What was that?"

"From experience I've learned it's a kiss. But if you didn't get the hang of it, we could give it another try."

Still serious, she shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Why did you kiss me? I'm not like you or Tess. I'm Mitchie, the cooks daughter and that's all I'll ever be."

Shane didn't understand what she was getting at. "I know and that's how I want it."

"If you think that just because I'm not rich or famous and neither are my parents that you can play with me then you've got another thing coming. I know I lied but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Finally he understood. "Mitchie!" He screamed and she stopped.

"What?"

"I like you, alright? I like your sense of humor, your laugh, your voice. I don't care whether you're rich or not. I don't care who your parents are. I just like you for you. I would never want you to be Tess or anyone else."

Mitchie stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "I'm lost. I thought you were mad at me for lying to you, that I was just like everyone else."

Shane stood beside her. "You're not like everyone else and that's why I like you. I was mad but you were right, you didn't lie to me.

She looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

He smiled, seeing she finally understood what he was trying to say. "No, I'm not."

She seemed to think for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you mad at me anymore. Only yesterday you were ready to tell me off."

Shane shrugged. "I just realized that you hadn't lied to me. And if your mom could move on then so could everyone else."

Mitchie smiled for what seemed to be the first time in ages to Shane. "You're not a jerk like you make everyone think."

"It's part of the rock star image."

She nodded. "Keeping up an image can be tiring."

He smiled, "But it keeps the posers away."

"Do you know the way to camp? Cause I'm about to become a Torres Popsicle out here."

Remembering where they were, Shane took her right hand and began pulling her in the camps direction. Even after she was walking beside her he didn't let go of her hand. It felt right to hold her hand. They walked in a comfortable silence until they saw the camp lights. And in the middle of camp stood Brown, Mrs. Torres and a couple campers talking worriedly.

"Uh-oh." Shane heard Mitchie mutter.

**Please read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

The next morning, she saw the garbage bag and gloves on the cabin steps like promised. It was still early so no one was out and she was glad. Taking the bag and gloves she started. The gloves were too big on her but she would rather have big gloves than no gloves.

Finally she got to Tess' cabin and was making her way there when she saw Shane. He seemed concentrated on something in his hand.

"Hey." she said as she came up to him.

When he looked up at her, there was an odd look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Tess opened the cabin door before he could.

"Hey Shane." she said, a smile on her face. She didn't even acknowledge Mitchie.

"Hey Tess." He replied.

"I'll see you later." Mitchie murmured to Shane, turning to go throw away all the trash.

She thought he seemed about to stop her but then thought better of it. As she walked away she heard Tess flirting with Shane. For some reason, she got an intense feeling of anger at Tess. Pushing it away she threw the trash away and was making her way back to her cabin when she heard something that made her stop.

"This is real, this is me.

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.

Gonna let the light, shine on me."

Mitchie's eyes widened. _'That's my song.'_

As she rounded the corner, she saw Shane staring oddly at Tess. Mitchie wasn't sure if seemed shocked or amazed. Tears stung Mitchie's eyes. Tess had stolen her song. But why was she singing it to Shane?

Mitchie's foot hit the side of the cabin as she was about to turn away and both Shane and Tess turned towards her.

"I left all your things by the lake. A losers things are not allowed in my cabin, they were so uncool." Tess said, then she turned to Shane, a smile on her lips again. Almost triumphant.

Mitchie didn't say anything and turned away.

"Mitchie-" Shane said behind her, but Tess interrupted.

"Let her go Shane, she probably has dishes to wash. Why would you want her anyways? You just found the girl you've been looking for."

Mitchie was shocked. _'The girl with the voice? But that's my song. Wait,"_ she thought. _"I'm the girl?" _She shook her head internally. That couldn't be right.

But Shane nodded. Instantly any happiness disappeared inside Mitchie. He thought that was Tess' song.

"I did find her." Tess smiled even bigger at his words but then it dwindled as he turned to Mitchie. "I think this is yours." He said as he held up the notebook that read _**Mitchie's Songs**_ in the front.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Where did you find it?" She asked as she walked up to Shane and took back her book.

Shane smiled. "I guess I was just meant to find it."

**Shane P.O.V**

Shane walked out of his cabin and saw the trash bag and gloves on the cabin steps. He smiled, remembering all the times he'd had this same punishment when he was little.

He set out and collected the garbage, hoping he'd see Mitchie. But he didn't.

After an hour he got to his last cabin, Tess'. As he grabbed the garbage he saw a yellow notebook on the top of everything. Taking it out he saw _**Mitchie's Songs**_ written across the front. Curiosity ate at him and he looked through it. The songs were amazing, but he stopped short when he got to her latest song. It was titled 'This is Me'.

Adrenaline rushed through Shane. This was the song he'd heard the girl sing. Realization hit him. _'Mitchie's the girl.'_

As he held the book Mitchie came up to him.

"Hey." She greeted.

He was about to reply when Tess came out, her eyes fixed on him and a smile pasted on her face.

"Hey Shane." She all but purred.

"Hey Tess." He said as he noticed that she completely ignored Mitchie.

Mitchie noticed too because she said, "I'll see you later."

He wanted to tell her to stay but he knew she wouldn't be ok, so he let her walk away.

"So did you come to visit me?" Tess asked.

Shane thought about telling her how wrong she was but thought better of it. "I came to get the garbage from your cabin." He held up the garbage bag with a gloved hand.

Her smile faltered for a second. "You still haven't found the girl with the voice yet."She said it as a statement rather than a question.

He shook his head, and turned to leave. "I should go. I'll see you around."

Tess jumped to see him leave. "Wait."

"What?"

She took Shane by surprise as he began to sing the words and melody that were engraved in his head.

"This is real, this is me.

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.

Gonna let the light, shine on me."

She stopped with a triumphant smile. Shane didn't know what to say. Whether he wanted to yell or laugh at her. She couldn't really believe he would be fooled that easily, could she? Probably since she gave it a try.

A thump made Shane turn his head. Mitchie stood there, her eyes glazed. She seemed shocked and hurt, probably because Tess had tried to steal her song.

Tess spoke up, her tone full of distaste."I left all your things by the lake. A losers things are not allowed in my cabin, they were so uncool." She said to Mitchie, again she looked triumphant and it bothered Shane.

Mitchie didn't respond to her but turned to go.

He took a step forward. "Mitchie-"

But Tess interrupted. "Let her go Shane, she probably has dishes to wash. Why would you want her anyways? You just found the girl you've been looking for."

He pushed aside the need to yell at her. Instead he looked at Mitchie as he saw realization flash in her brown eyes. _'She didn't know she was the girl I've been looking for.'_

"I did find her." He said, as he saw Tess' smile fall little by little. Then he turned his full attention to Mitchie. "I think this is yours." He held up her notebook.

Surprise was clear on Mitchie's face as she walked up to Shane.

"Where did you find it?"

"I guess I was just meant to find it." He answered smiling.

**Not a perfect way to end this chapter but oh well.**

**Please read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! It's a bit of fluff mostly. More of a laid back chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Shane P.O.V**

"What?" Tess nearly screamed.

Both Shane and Mitchie turned towards her.

"But I'm the girl." She said. "Mitchie just stole my song."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "How can you keep trying to lie? He knows it's not you, don't embarrass yourself Tess. I never did anything to you but you keep messing with me."

Tess sneered. "Don't think you're so important. You're just a cooks daughter. Don't you have to go make breakfast or something?" Then she turned to Shane with finality. "I am the girl."

Shane nodded, trying to ignore the way he spoke to Mitchie. An idea in mind."Ok, if Mitchie isn't the girl then she won't be able to sing like her. So Mitchie," Shane turned towards Mitchie. "Sing the song."

Mitchie seemed startled but nodded. She took a deep breath and soon her voice filled his ears. She sang half of the song and all Tess could do was stare. Mitchie's voice was amazing and the fulfillment she got when she sang was clear. Shane could feel the emotion, the love behind her voice. The passion.

Mitchie's voice lowered to a stop and her lips settled into a smile. Shane smiled back. Her eyes shone with excitement and wonder. They were captivating, he barely heard as Tess stomped back into the cabin, muttering.

Knowing Tess wouldn't hold back for long, Shane took Mitchie's hand.

"Come on. Our garbage duty is done for the day and I think there's a canoe with our names on it."

"For the day." She murmured and he laughed, hearing her disgruntled tone.

"You can't tell me that seeing Shane Gray picking up garbage isn't worth the trouble?" He said.

"Maybe just a little." she said, laughing.

Shane smiled as he pulled her towards the lake, noticing she looked more care-free than ever. He liked her like that, being who she really was, one hundred percent. For a little, after Mitchie's secret had been revealed, Shane thought she had just been lying. That what he thought they had had all been a part of her cherade. But Shane could see Mitchie hadn't been pretending around him and if she had been a liar she would've been one of the dozens of girls singing for him. But she hadn't even once thought it was her. If anything, Shane was going to get Mitchie to realize how special she was.

**Mitchie P.O.V**

As they reached the lake, Mitchie saw Shane deep in thought. Was he regretting having learned the truth of who the voice belonged to? _'No, he's not like that. Don't be so insecure Mitchie.' _She pushed away the depressing thoughts and doubts.

Instead, she poked Shane. "What's got you looking so philosophical?"

Shane looked back at Mitchie, an amused expression on his face. "Philosophical? Using big words I see. Must be my presence." A quirky smile shaped his lips.

Mitchie laughed, going along with the game. "Oh but of course. You've taught me oh so much Mr. Gray. How can I ever even begin to thank you?"

A serious look fell over Shane's face and Mitchie froze, not sure what to think of his change of mood. But she saw a fire in his eyes that made her realize there wasn't anything wrong. He smiled like he had just remembered an inside joke.

"I have a way you can thank me." Without warning, Shane put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, whispering, "Wanna know what it is?"

Mitchie smiled, seeing where this was going. "I might have an idea." She pressed her lips to his real quick, then pulled away. "How's that?"

Shane's eyebrows scrunched together and he shook his head. "How's what? I didn't feel anything."

She did the same again, teasing him. "There you go." she said as she acted like she was going to pull away.

Not letting her move, he strengthened his hold, keeping her in place. "I think you need some practice. Let me help you with that."

Mitchie's response was caught in her throat as Shane's lips over-took hers. Mitchie felt like she was melting into his arms but his arms wound tighter around her, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs at his neck. In that kiss she poured everything she felt for him. Telling him how important he had become to her, how sorry she was because her lie had hurt him. In response, she felt how much she meant to him, how free he felt around her, like he didn't have to hide behind an image.

Mitchie wasn't sure if she was spinning or if it was her head but she didn't care. Being in Shane's arms felt perfect. She began to worry that she was falling for him too soon, too fast but those thoughts flew away before they were even completed. Shane effectively erasing them, even if he didn't know it. She'd worry about timing and how he might feel towards her later, not caring that she could regret it.

**Please Read and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a bit of writers block, my computer broke, and school was intense. I'm gonna try to keep updating every week. Thanks so much for the reviews! :)**

**Check out my other story Dancing and a Cold :)**

**Here's chapter 6. It's a lot of fluff and a kinda filler for next chapter but Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mitchie P.O.V**

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie and Shane broke apart when they heard Connie yell. She looked over to where the kitchen was and smiled, "Gotta go."

Before Shane could say anything she was half across the camp where her mom was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Connie demanded as she kneeled the cookie dough for that night's camp fire.

"Sorry mom, I was finishing garbage duty. I would've been done sooner but it was kinda hard with only one arm. But I'm here now, what do you want me to do?"

Her mom nodded and put her in charge of the baking cookies. The time passed fast but by the time she was done her head was killing her and every couple of minutes the room would spin. Sighing, she splashed some cold water on her face and tried to ignore it.

"Okay honey, I think that's all for now. I can handle the camp fire so don't worry about it. Go have fun, okay?"

Mitchie smiled. "You're the best mom. I'll see you later. If anything, call me."

Her mom nodded, gave her a hug, and sent her off.

Once Mitchie was out the door her smile faded. She wasn't looking forward to the camp fire. Not just because of the stares and whispers she knew she would receive but also because she felt like dropping down and crashing, maybe then the world would stop spinning so fast.

Deciding to skip the camp fire, she went straight for her cabin, lied down, and felt herself succumb to unconsciousness.

**Shane P.O.V**

Shane saw Mitchie run off to the kitchen. Sighing, he made his way to his first class. Not only was he not looking forward to Tess being there, but he knew he would have to hear about Mitchie's lie and the whispers. _Still, _he thought, _I just have to hear about it. This has got to be a lot worse for Mitchie._

Once he got to the cabin, he saw that everybody was there already, waiting for him and talking amongst themselves.

"Alright everyone, stand up and spread out." He yelled.

Everyone did as he said and the class went by without much happening, except for Tess' occasional glares.

Soon it was time for the camp fire and he couldn't wait to see Mitchie. He walked over, looking for her but he didn't see her anywhere. He saw Connie serving the food but no Mitchie.

_Maybe she's late, he thought. _

After ten minutes she still hadn't shown up so Shane went to look for Caitlyn. He found her with a couple of her friends but still no Mitchie.

"Hey, Caitlyn? Can I talk to for a minute?" He asked her.

She nodded and walked away from the crowd.

"Have you seen Mitchie?"

She shook her head, "Nope, last I saw her, she was walking to her cabin. She looked pretty worn out so maybe she fell asleep. Why?"

Shane shrugged, "No reason, I thought her mom was looking for her."

Caitlyn didn't seem to believe him but shrugged and walked back to the group.

Shane made his way to Mitchie's cabin. Caitlyn had said she looked worn out. She was probably avoiding the whispers that were bound to follow her.

"Mitchie?" Shane called as he knocked on her cabin door.

When he didn't receive a response he went inside. At first he didn't see anyone but then he saw Mitchie wrapped in her blankets. She was fast asleep and looked at peace but there was a slight sheen on her forehead and she looked pale.

Stepping forward he made his way where she lay and placed his hand on her forehead. No wonder she hadn't shown up all day, she was burning up.

He thought about going to get Connie but thought better of it. She probably had her hands full with all the campers.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked and she sat up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

She seemed to think about it for a second, then nodded. "Yea, just overslept. Why?"

Shane laughed. It was something typical of Mitchie to lie about not feeling well. "You're a bad liar Mitchie. You're burning up and you probably feel like hell."

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she shook her head then seemed to regret it. "Okay, your right, I'm feeling pretty crappy. But shouldn't you be at the camp fire?"

He sat down next to her, "I'm not missing anything. Plus, the only person I want to see is in her cabin with a probable cold."

She smiled and even though she was pale she still managed to look beautiful.

They were silent for a minute but then he broke it, "Come on, lay down and I'll get a cold towel and try to bring down your fever."

She tried to protest, "No, you don't have-"

"I don't have to but I want to. If it was up to you, you'd probably stay here feeling bad and refusing to tell anyone."

She laughed, "Am I that predictable?"

"Nah, I just know you that well. Now, lay down and I'll be right back."

She nodded but before he could she wrapped her hand around his arm and said, "Thanks."

She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.

"Don't mention it but feel free to thank me like that anytime." He replied with a wink.

* * *

**What did ya think? Will update soon, promise :)**

**Please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter7! I know it's taken me forever to update and I'm so sorry! But I'm updating now and I'm going to write the next chapter now and I already have an idea for the one after that :) So I will keep updating :) I'm sorry if any of you were not happy at my lateness but I hope you keep reading and that you'll check out my other stories :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot :)**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

"Hey Mitchie." Tess said, or more like sneered.

Mitchie turned around from making some cookies to look at Tess.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Tess looked around the kitchen in disgust, "Just thought I'd tell you that that little stunt you pulled with Shane is gonna cost you."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Get over it Tess. He's not interested in you and that's not my fault. Just move on."

She shook her head, "This isn't over."

With that she turned and left. Mitchie sighed, wishing she could simply enjoy her summer.

"What's got you looking so glum?" Shane asked, as he came in through the door that Tess had left through not even five minutes ago.

Mitchie shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, except for the fact that I never want to see another cookie in my life."

Shane laughed, "Want some help?"

Mitchie widened her eyes in fake shock. "THE Shane Grey is willing to help out in the kitchen? Do you need me to call 911?"

"Ha ha. You're so funny Mitch." He said dryly.

She laughed. "Would you really be willing to help out? It might jeopardize you're pop star image. Plus are you sure you can handle it?"

"That's rockstar to you and I think I can manage."

She smiled widely and they got to work.

An hour later Mitchie and Shane had made four trays of cookies. There was flour all over the place and about the same amount covered both from head to toe as there was in the cookies.

Mitchie laughed as she looked over at Shane. "You look like the snowman version of yourself."

He chuckled and looked over at Mitchie. His smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Shane shook his head, some flour flying everywhere. "You were the girl in the kitchen with flour all over her face." He said in wonder.

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed together but soon after realization dawned on her.

"Oh yeah. I remember that." She said with a small laugh, sort of forced.

It was both a good and bad memory. Good because it was the first time she had met and talked to Shane but bad because he had been such a jerk and because she had been hiding the truth about her mom then.

Shane noticed her mood change. "What's wrong?"

Mitchie shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He seemed to doubt it but nodded when he saw her smile seemed more genuine.

"What do we do with the cookies now?" He asked.

She looked around the kitchen, trying to find her mom. "Well, my mom was supposed to take them to the cafeteria for lunch but since she's not here I guess I'll take them."

"I'll help." He offered but Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea for the whole camp to see you helping me out. I'd rather keep what we have to ourselves and the people we trust. It might go public and that's the last thing you need."

Shane smiled and nodded. He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, blushing a little.

"You're different. Good different. Any other girl would be telling the whole world just to get her fifteen minutes of fame."

Not used to being paid so much attention to, Mitchie tried to lighten the mood. "Only fifteen minutes? I was hoping if I waited a little longer to spill I would get at least an hour of fame."

It worked, Shane laughed. "If you decide to pursue a career in singing you'll get more than that."

Mitchie looked away but smiled and took a step closer to Shane. On her tip-toes she planted a kiss on his cheek.

She pulled away but Shane wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Without a word he captured her lips and they were lost in their own blissful world. Realizing that someone could walk in any second, Mitchie pulled back and smiled.

"You do that really well."

He laughed, "If we keep going like this you'll become an expert."

Mitchie laughed, "Keep dreaming."

Shane didn't skip a beat, "I will."

"Ok pop star, time for you to go. I'll see you later."

With one last kiss he left and Mitchie got to back to work.

Mitchie was setting the last tray of cookies on the table in the Cafeteria. She forced herself ignored some of the whispers and dirty looks she got but thankfully more and more people seemed to have stopped caring about her. They had probably moved on to some new gossip.

On her way out, Mitchie heard something that made her freeze.

"Shane and I were talking before lunch and he was telling me about how glad he was that he didn't have any of Mitchie's dorky friends trying to make him feel guilty. I mean, they were trying to get him to apologize when she's the one who should be begging on her knees for his forgiveness. But anyways, he acted all nice in front of her, even got me to play along, and now she thinks he's into her. What a joke." Tess said, laughing and causing the group she was sitting with to laugh along with her.

Mitchie stepped out of the cafeteria, her mind spinning. She refused to believe Tess. Shane wasn't like that but Tess was a liar who seemed to be doing anything to get back at Mitchie.

Knowing that this would only serve to torment her, Mitchie made her way to Shane's cabin, hoping she would find him there so this could be resolved.

As she got closer she heard voices but one stood out above the rest. Shane's. And what he was saying made her feel like her world was crashing.

"Mitchie believed it all. She believed that I had forgiven her, that I wasn't mad anymore. And the funniest part of all, she believed that I was actually interested in her. Me, Shane Grey. She's just a cooks daughter so why she would think I would ever be interested in her is crazy but she did. At least I'll get her friends off my back. They've been trying to make me feel guilty over her fake tears. Because that's probably what they were. Fake. Now, I'll just let this cherade go on for a little longer and then I'm going to break her heart just like she broke my trust."

Mitchie refused to listen any further. Instead she ran. She didn't know where she was running, all she knew was that it was far away from the guy who broke her heart.

**What did you guys think? I know the ending was an angsty one but don't worry (the happy ending lovers out there, like me) I'll have more chapters up soon and the angst will end :)**

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Thanks to ****Godschildtweety for reviewing every chapter :) I'm sorry for ending the last chapter where I did but here's Shane's version of what happened, it'll explain what happened. Oh and ****, you were right not to believe that Shane would really be that mean :)**

**Chapter 9 will be up soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (which is getting good if I do say so myself :])**

**Shane P.O.V.**

Shane had left the kitchen and was about to go into the cafeteria when he got a text message from Nate.

_'Me and Jase are in your cabin. Meet us there'_

Shane walked to his cabin and was surprised to see Tess sneaking away from it. That was odd.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked in.

He saw Nate with a piece of paper in his hand and a serious expression.

"Nate? What's wrong?"

Jason stood from the bed, where he had been sitting. "We found this letter on your dresser. It wasn't addressed to anyone but it said 'From Shane'."

Shane's eyebrows furrowed together. He hadn't written any letter. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever written one.

Nate still hadn't said a word.

"Dude, what is it?" Shane asked, getting suspicious by his silence.

"This isn't your hand writing but it sounds like you wrote it. It's about a girl, Mitchie."

_'That can't be good'_ Shane thought. He walked over and Nate handed him the letter. He read it out loud and each word confused and angered him more.

"I'm a genius. I was tired of seeing people begin to feel bad for Mitchie because of the way they treated her and especially the way I treated her. So, I came up with the idea to get her to believe I was falling for her and that I was hurt too. Mitchie believed it all. She believed that I had forgiven her, that I wasn't mad anymore. And the funniest part of all, she believed that I was actually interested in her. Me, Shane Grey. She's just a cooks daughter so why she would think I would ever be interested in her is crazy but she did. At least I'll get her friends off my back. They've been trying to make me feel guilty over her fake tears. Because that's probably what they were. Fake. Now, I'll just let this cherade go on for a little longer and then I'm going to break her heart just like she broke my trust."

"Dude, I know the pressure from the label was getting to you, but don't you think that's a little harsh?" Jason asked in disbelief.

Shane shook his head, his body almost shaking with anger. "I didn't write this! Someone else did and they put it in here hoping to mess things up with Mitchie."

Nate's eyebrows drew together, "Who would do that? That's low and desperate."

Shane remembered seeing Tess leave his cabin and he instantly knew she had done it.

"I gotta go find Mitchie." He said as he walked to the door.

"So Mitchie wrote it?" Jason asked.

Nate groaned, "Why would she write that about herself?"

Shane didn't hear anything else as he saw Mitchie running across the entrance of the camp and keep going. Where was she going? It looked like she was running from something.

As Shane was watching her and debating whether to follow her or not, he stepped over something. Looking down he saw that it was a bracelet. Mitchie's bracelet.

Realization dawned on him. Mitchie had heard him read the letter out loud. She probably thought he meant what that letter said.

"Crap." He muttered as he ran after disappearing form.

**What did you guys think? ****Sorry, it was short but everything's gonna clear up between the next chapter or the one after that :)**

**Please review :) Opinion (nice ones) and constructive criticism are welcomed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so as promised, here's chapter 9! The end is coming soon for this story :): I'm happy but kinda sad cause my first multi-chapter story is almost done. I hope you guys stick with it till the end. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

Mitchie ran until her legs burned and her lungs felt raw but still she kept running. She hadn't wanted to believe Tess but hearing Shane say that felt like her heart ripped out of her chest and ripped to shreds. How could she have been so stupid? Of course the great Shane Grey would never be into her. But still, who was he to mess with people's feelings that way? Cooks daughter or not, at the end of the day she was a person and that's not the way to treat a person.

Even though she knew it was all true it didn't keep the tears from cascading down her cheeks. She never knew anything could hurt so much. As she ran, all she saw was a the blur of green from all the trees and she stopped feeling the screaming burns of her over worked body because above it all was the pain the seemed to engulf her.

Finally, Mitchie came to a stop as her foot caught on a tree root and she tumbled forward. She was so tired she just lay there, her breath coming in gasps. Her ankle radiated pain which told Mitchie she might have hurt it badly but she couldn't muster the strength to check or care. All along her body she felt stings and pain but it didn't matter.

In a way, Mitchie knew that she couldn't let herself be consumed by this. He was only a guy and she never wanted to be the type of girl who only lived for that one guy but it was now that she realized how hard she had fallen for Shane.

Breaking her out of her thoughts was a voice.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed together. Someone was calling her name. But who? She hadn't told anyone where she was going. **She** didn't even know where she was.

She heard it again and again.

"Mitchie! Where are you?" It continued to get closer.

Then as they said her name one last time she saw a figure stop short as his eyes took in her disshevled figure.

Mitchie froze and her breath caught. Shane.

"Mitchie." He sighed, sounding relieved.

In a second he was at her side and Mitchie didn't know whether to launch herself into his arms or yell at him to go away. The option of running was out. Her body wouldn't listen. And her heart was already trying to mend itself back together and into Shane's hands once again. He looked so worried yet relieved. She almost forgot what Shane had said. Almost.

**Shane P.O.V**

Shane ran after Mitchie's disappearing form as she ran farther into the trees. He didn't know how long he ran but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to Mitchie so that he could fix whatever damage Tess had done.

After what felt like an eternity of running he saw Mitchie lose her footing and fall but then he lost her.

He called her name but heard no response. Finally he saw part of a brown boot and he froze as his eyes landed on her. She lay there in the grass, strands of hair on her tear stricken face, her clothes wrinkled, cuts adorning her arms. Even in her state, he couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

"Mitchie." He said, relief flowing through him as he knelt beside her.

She looked up at him with hurt plain in her eyes. He knew that if she hadn't worn herself out running before she would be running now. She has probably heard everything that damn letter said. He cursed himself for reading it out loud and he cursed Tess for having made this mess.

After a moment Mitchie spoke. "What are you doing here?"

He heard the pain and reproach in her voice and it cut at him. "I came looking for you."

She scoffed, "Why? To keep lying to me?"

"Mitchie-."

She shook her head, "No. I heard every word. I was just a game to you wasn't I? A joke? I guess it's my fault for believing. But you know what sucks about falling for a guy you know your not right for? You fall anyway, because you think he might turn out to be different."

"I am different. What you heard back at the cabin wasn't true. I really like you Mitchie, I love you."

But Mitchie shook her head, like she was trying to convince herself I was lying.

"I heard you. You only did it so people wouldn't feel sorry for you."

Shane put his hands around her face and forced her to look at him, "Listen to me Mitch, it was a trick. Tess left a letter in my cabin that said all that stuff. Probably hoping that you would find it and be done with me. I found Nate and Jason in my cabin looking at it and I read it out loud but I never meant any of it."

New tears formed and retraced the trails of old tears on Mitchie's face. It killed Shane to see how much she was hurting because of him.

"How do I know you're not lying? What if your just saying you l-love me just so you don't have to feel guilty." He hated how her voice broke.

"Mitchie, I love you. That's not a lie. It could never be a lie. I love you, I love your laugh, I love the way you light up a whole room when you smile, the way you speak to people through your music. I love the passion you put into your music when you sing. I love that you're not like every other girl who's obsessed with looks or fashion but who is real. I love **you**. No, I'm in love with you."

"Shane-."

"Please believe me, Mitch. If I've ever told the truth, it's right now." He tried again, cutting her off.

Instead of a response he felt Mitchie's lips crash onto his. Instantly he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Shane didn't know how much time passed but when breathing became an issue they pulled apart.

He smiled as he looked at her. Her cheeks were red but she was smiling too.

"I love you too. I love you for you, Shane and with what just happened I realized just how much you matter to me. I felt like a part of me was missing and just seeing you made everything seem like it was ok. I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm glad that it's you. I didn't think I could ever feel so much for a guy but you keep proving me wrong."

He pulled her into a hug but pulled away when he heard her yelp.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking her over.

She gingerly lifter her left leg up, holding her ankle tenderly. "I think I twisted my ankle. If not, then I'm going to have a bruise the size of Europe by tomorrow."

He chuckled as he gently took her ankle, taking her boot off. It was swelling up.

"I think you sprained your ankle." He said.

"This sucks. How am I supposed to help my mom out in the kitchen?"

This surprised Shane, "That's what you're worried about?"

She looked at him confused, "Well, yeah. My mom needs the help. What else is there to be worried about?"

He smiled. She really was different. And he loved her all the more for it.

Softly letting her ankle rest on his leg he pulled her closer.

"So, are we ok?" He couldn't help but ask even if all he wanted was to kiss her again.

Mitchie didn't respond but instead she turned a little to look at him, smiled and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you."

That was all the response he needed.

He lifted her up, "I love you too."

**What did you guys think? Too fluffy or corny? **

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I know it's been ages since I've updated and I'm _really, really, really_ sorry! Thank's to those who stuck by this story even with my sucky updating. And to whoever i lost, sorry :/**

**Anyways, this is the final chapter to Sun and Moon. After this the story would follow the movie where Shane and Mitchie sing This Is Me/Gotta Find You and it ends all happy :) Except in this one Tess doesn't lie about her bracelet cuz lets face it, she's done enough with stealing Mitchie's song and the whole evil letter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

After what felt like hours of walking, or in Mitchie's case, limping, both she and Shane finally got back to camp. He had offered to carry her but she had vehemently denied, a blush creeping up her face every time.

"Mitchie you need to go to the nurse to see you about your ankle." Shane said for the third time.

She groaned in response, "It's not that bad Shane, plus all I want, need, is to take a nap."

Before she knew what was going on the floor disappeared from below her. Her eyes snapped to Shane's. He was carrying her bridal style away from her cabin and towards the nurses.

"Shane! Put me down!"

He shook his head, "You need to go to the nurse and if you won't go willingly then I'll just take you."

"Ugh, you can be so stubborn."

He laughed, "Look who's talking."

When they got the nurses cabin Shane placed her on the cot and stepped back to allow Jane to check out her ankle.

"It really is no big deal Jane. Shane was just overreacting." Mitchie said, trying her best to convince Jane to let her go. She was dying for a nap. Emotional overload wasn't an energy booster.

Shane rolled his eyes.

Jane smiled, "You can try to downplay it all you want but you're still hurt and from what I can tell it wasn't just a simple twist."

Mitchie saw Shane shoot her a look that was both reprimanding and said 'I told you so'. She ignored it.

"You're going to need to stay off this foot for a couple of weeks. After that I can check if it's completely healed." She continued. "Now, I'm gonna wrap it up to help keep it immobile and then give you a pair of crutches. Then you can go back to your cabin and rest. You look like you're in dire need of it."

Mitchie didn't like the idea of crutches and weeks of only necessary movement but she perked up at being told she could go sleep.

"Do I look that bad?" She questioned, suddenly a little self-conscious.

Jane laughed, "You look tired." She amended.

At the same time Shane said, "You look perfect." Causing Mitchie to blush.

Jane sent both of them a knowing look but thankfully said nothing.

"Thanks Jane." Mitchie said as she and Shane were leaving.

"No problem. Now remember, stay off that foot." She gave Mitchie a pointed look.

Mitchie laughed and nodded.

"I'll make sure she does." Shane said as he held the door open for Mitchie.

"Crutches always looked so fun when I was a kid and I could use both feet. This sucks though."

Shane chuckled. "Want me to carry you to your cabin. You look dead on your feet. Well, foot."

"Ha ha," She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "But no thanks, I can mana-"

Before she could finish Mitchie saw the floor rushing up to meet her. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came. Instead she felt Shane's arm wrap around her waist, keeping her from hitting the floor.

"Thanks." She muttered, trying in vain to stop another blush from forming.

"My offer still stands." He said, "Unlike you."

"This isn't funny Shane." She said, hating her new found clumsiness. She fell every now and then and knocked things over but this was ridiculous.

"From where I am it is kinda funny. You could be half way to your cabin by now if you stopped being so stubborn. Plus, if you keep this up you're gonna end up getting even more hurt."

She sighed, knowing he had a point. And she could already imagine being snuggled up in her bed.

"Ok." She said, defeated.

Shane put a hand over his heart. "Don't look so heartbroken Mitch. Every girl in America would faint at the possibility of having me carrying them. You're hurting my ego here."

Mitchie couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm not every girl in America. I'm Mitchie. And your ego needs some bruising. It's getting so big, soon it'll be an entity of its own."

But still she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. He smiled and picked her up, walking to her cabin.

* * *

The next day Mitchie managed to get dressed without much incident. After her mom had blown a casket at seeing her only daughter with crutches she had helped her get ready.

"Mitchie, with your ankle this way I don't think you'll be helping out in the kitchen for a while." Her mom said, putting a steadying hand on Mitchie's shoulder as she wobbled to the door.

Mitchie groaned, "No mom. I promised I would help out. I know I might not be the greatest help but I'm sure there's something I can."

Her mom smiled down at her, "It's ok sweetheart, I can manage for a couple of weeks. What's important here is that you stay off that ankle and let it heal properly. Ok?"

Mitchie nodded. Sprained ankles officially sucked.

"Now get going to class before you're late."

"Ok mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Mitchie made it safely down the cabin stairs and started going to class, then she realized it was hip-hop class. _Won't be doing much dancing for a while_, she thought bitterly.

Instead of going to class to do nothing and get stared at she decided to go by the lake. She might have gone to the kitchen but there she would be in the way and her mom had too many things to do.

She finally got to a part of the dark that was hidden by a couple trees and sat down. Getting anywhere with those crutches was proving to be difficult.

She leaned against a tree and stared out into the water. Where the camp was situated was beautiful. Mitchie let her mind wander to the last couple of days. Things had gone from really bad to bearable. Even though most of the camp was still mad at her, she was ok as long as she had her friends, her mom, and Shane. Shane. That brought a smile to her face.

"For someone with only a foot and a half you look pretty happy."

Mitchie looked up to see Shane smirking down at her. "Oh hey. " She smiled at him. "I didn't see you. Aren't you supposed to be in class? Teaching it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class too? The one I'm teaching? Should I be offended that you're skipping my class?"

Mitchie laughed, "Maybe... no, it's just that I can't really do any dancing with my, how did you put it? Oh yeah, foot and a half."

He chuckled, "Yeah I figured that which is why I convinced my uncle to let me off the hook for the day."

Her eyes widened a little, "You did that for me? Wasn't Brown mad?"

"Nah, he's just glad I'm thinking about someone other than myself for once and plus, I couldn't leave my girlfriend to fend for herself. You'd probably end up with a broken arm by the end of the day."

"Jerk." She muttered even as a blush appeared on her face.

He ignored that and sat down next to her. "So I've been thinking, you're going to enter final jam and sing one of your songs right?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think so. I was planning to sing 'This Is Me' but it's not done. There's something missing and I can't figure out what it is. Plus, I don't know if I'll be able to. I'm completely terrified of performing on stage."

"From what I heard it sounds pretty good and you have an amazing voice. But like I told you, I've been thinking, do you remember that song I sang to you the other day? 'Gotta Find You'?"

Mitchie nodded and couldn't help but smile because now she knew it had been about her.

"Well, when I wrote it I had your song in mind so with a little tweaking I think we can fit both songs together. That's if you don't mind. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking over your song. If you want to do that then you can sing it at Final Jam."

Mitchie smiled, instantly agreeing with him. Now that she thought about it, 'Gotta Find You' was the perfect piece to connect with her song.

"That sounds perfect! We can do that, but on one condition."

Shane's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Ok, what condition?"

She smiled up at him, "You have to sing it with me. It is your song after all. We could make it a duet."

He smiled back at her, "I would love that. But I think Brown and everyone else might think it's unfair since I'm one of the judges and my band mates are judges too."

Her smile melted away, "Oh, I didn't know you guys were gonna be one of the judges. Yeah, I guess it would be unfair."

Then Mitchie got an idea and she smiled up at Shane again, "What if we tell Brown that we'll sing after the end of Final Jam? We'll still get to perform but since we won't be part of the competition then no one will have a problem with it."

"But Mitch, if you sang you could win. You have an amazing voice. It could be the step to you getting recognized in the music industry. I know a future in music what you want and this could be your chance."

She shook her head, "It is what I want but right now I just want to have fun and enjoy music. I'm glad to just have to opportunity to share with people my music and do what I love."

Suddenly Shane grabbed Mitchie and kissed her.

They pulled apart and Mitchie smiled, "What was the for?"

"You, Mitchie Torres, are amazing. And yes, I would love to sing at Final Jam with you."

**THE END :)**

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
